Terror and toothache
by The madness in me
Summary: Merlin has a toothache but is terrified of getting it removed (If you think dentists are scary now be glad you weren't born before modern medicine) The knights rally together to help their friend through this difficult time, whether he wants them to or not.


"Ow ow ow " Merlin discretely rubbed his jaw, being careful not to let the knights see him. It had been hurting for days now and was only getting worse. If this kept up any longer someone was going to notice. He could barely eat, heck even talking was starting to hurt too much.

He threw himself into his chores, anything to take his mind off the pain. Just focus on scrubbing he told himself. It will fall out on its own eventually.

The hand on his shoulder startled him "You ok Merlin?" Gwaine asked. Although he tried to keep the tone light there was genuine concern in the man's voice. Merlin was behaving strangely.

"I'm fine" Merlin hurried to reassure his friend, quickly making his excuses to leave and then rushing off. Gwaine watched him go with a frown then walked slowly over to where Percival and Elyan were waiting nearby watching the exchange. "You're right Perc, something's up"

...

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Maybe the princess said something to upset him?" Gwaine suggested.

"No I don't think that's it" Leon frowned "Them two bicker all the time. Merlin is an expert at brushing off anything Arthur says."

"Besides" Percival agreed "If that was it he would have told us all about it. He wouldn't be avoiding us"

They all nodded in agreement. Merlin never passed up an opportunity to complain about Arthur.

The tavern was crowded that night and the group of knights leaned in together intent in their conversation. Something was wrong with Merlin and rough and tough as they may act the knights were concerned. It wasn't that Merlin couldn't handle himself, because he could. It was just...they were a team and Merlin despite not being a knight was a part of that team. A big part.

Plus Merlin was the baby of the group, at just 16 he was the youngest by a good few years and many of the men viewed him as something of a little brother.

If something was wrong it was their duty to get to the bottom of it.

It was only by chance that Gwaine happened to glance up when he did.

"Merlin?!"

All eyes shot towards the long haired knight whose own gaze was directed across the room.

"What?" Percy asked trying to follow the other mans line of sight.

"He's here." Everyone turned as one to look where Gwaine was now pointing. He was right. Merlin was there. In the tavern. Ordering a drink.

"Ok...now be honest." Leon asked the group "has anyone ever seen Merlin willingly take himself to a tavern before?"

Everyone shook their heads. From across the room the men watched as Merlin downed the tankard and ordered another. Something was very, very wrong.

...

"Arthur come on, you have to have noticed"

"Noticed what?"

"Yesterday you called Merlin an idiot."

"I do that all the time"

"Yes but this time he didn't respond. He didn't call you a twit or a dunderhead or a prat or a.."

"I get the point Gwaine"

"Do you? He's barely speaking to anyone Arthur he always looks distressed and last night..." The knight paused and looked over his shoulder at the others who nodded for him to continue, he took a breath to prepare for his next words "...last night we saw him go to the tavern"

Arthur looked around at the knights who looked solemn as though they had just imparted some terrible news.

"The tavern?"

"Yes" Percy confirmed.

"How is that an issue? Merlin always goes to the tavern." From the confused looks on their faces Arthur could only presume this was not common knowledge. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like the young man made a secret of it.

"Sire.." Leon cut in, deciding to ignore his kings bizarre statement "We are all certain something is wrong. Just...watch him. You'll see for yourself"

...

Merlin tipped another spoonful of salt into the cup and stirred it. After a while the white granules dissolved into the water turning it a slightly murky white. Maybe he had added too much?

With a shrug the young man lifted the cup to his lips and tipped it back into his mouth wincing in horror at the taste. Nonetheless he forced himself to keep the foul solution in his mouth, swishing it around the aching tooth for a good five minutes before spiting it back out into a bowl.

The lingering taste made him gag and the young man tentatively pressed his tongue to the source of his pain wincing again when he realised the salt had had no effect. It still hurt. This was getting unbearable. Last night he had actually resorted to getting drunk just so he could sleep. This morning he was feeling the effects of that bright idea. At the very least his headache was distracting from the toothache slightly. Not much though.

As a physician's assistant Merlin knew he should speak to someone and have the tooth removed. Leaving it in was causing nothing but pain and probably spreading the rot.

He just couldn't.

The boys mind flashed back to Ealdor when he was eight. Will had been in pain for days before the physician arrived. Merlin had snuck under into the hut to offer support to his friend.

He still remembered the assortment of tools the man laid out on the counter looking more like instruments of torture than medical tools. He remembered the horrifying crack as the tooth snapped in half rather than pulling free. He remembered Will's screams piercing through the house so loud it hurt his ears.

Merlin's own tooth throbbed painfully and his hand shot up automatically to rub his face.

It would fall out on its own, eventually. He reassured himself, He just had to be patient.

In his distracted state the young man didn't notice the eyes watching from the crack in the wardrobe.

...

"You're sure?" Arthur asked

"Unless you can think of another reason for him to be swigging salt water" Elyan stated too concerned about Merlin to worry about being polite to Arthur. Thankfully the Kings own concern caused him to overlook it.

"Why didn't he tell anyone? Get it treated?"

"Maybe he doesn't want a strange physician treating him? Percival suggested. "He could be waiting for Gaius to come back from his trip?"

"No" Gwaine said "I'm pretty sure it started before Gaius left. If that were the case he would have got him to look at it before he went. I think he's scared."

"Scared?" Arthur frowned. The idea was baffling. Merlin didn't get scared! Did he?

"You've never had a tooth pulled have you?" Lancelot asked. "It's not fun. Trust me. If it was me, I'd probably keep quiet about it too."

"Well he needs to get it sorted" Arthur declared. The gathered men winced in sympathy for their young friend but didn't disagree. "Send for a physician" The King ordered "One who specialises in teeth and don't let Merlin find out in case he tries to run.

...

Merlin trudged along the hall to Arthurs rooms feeling miserable. He had drunk himself to sleep again last night. Why couldn't the King just learn to dress himself like a normal person? Why couldn't he just leave Merlin alone to wallow in misery like he wanted to right now?

The young servant stepped through the door and was immediately hit with an ambush. Arms wrapped around his middle holding him tight. The door slammed shut behind him sealing off the exit.

"Hold him still" A voice cried.

 _Arthur!_

"What the heck?" Merlin shouted then let out a light yelp as the sudden movement to his jaw caused a spike of pain. The strong arms trapping his own to his sides prevented Merlin from raising his hands to cup his face and he was almost ready to cry from the frustration.

Tilting his head up the dark haired teen was treated to an upside down view of Percival smiling down at him. "Hey Merlin" the knight greeted happily as though he wasn't holding him prisoner.

Merlin just glared. (Which was impressive whilst looking upside down)

"This is for your own good" Gwaine's voice came from one side.

Merlin glanced over to him for just a second then did a rapid double take as his mind suddenly noticed the stranger standing next to his friend and the assortment of far too familiar torture devices laid out on the table beside them.

The sudden bout of wild thrashing was almost enough to throw Percival's arms off of him and the large knight was surprised and impressed by how much strength the young teen had.

He tightened his arms as much as he could without hurting the kid, slumping to the ground and sitting with the smaller frame in front of him whilst Elyan grabbed hold of Merlin's legs and pinned them down.

The rest of the knights watched in amusement as the kings servant struggled. "Come on Merlin" Gwaine teased "It won't hurt much...until he starts with the pliers of course, then it'll probably hurt quite a bit"

Merlin let out a horrified shriek as the men laughed, each chiming in with their own taunts

"Oh and the hot poker he uses to dig out the rot, that might sting" Lancelot chuckled.

"Don't worry mate" Elyan reassured him "Just a short moment of searing agony and it'll all be over"

The knights laughed briefly at the good natured teasing...until Merlin started to cry.

He stopped struggling, instead going limp in Percivals arms and slumping against the large man sobbing.

The knights watched on suddenly feeling terribly guilty as they realised just how afraid Merlin actually was. "Hey" Leon coaxed, voice gentle and soothing "Hey they didn't mean it mate. I mean...it is probably gona have to come out but...we've got a load of medicines and ice to numb it ok?"

Merlin didn't respond, just continued to cry. Percival relaxed his grip, not enough to let the other man go but enough to be more of a hug than a death grip. His hands moved up and down the boys arms soothingly and the large man rocked his captive from side to side in a calming manner as he muttered apologies and reassurances.

At the strangers instruction Leon gently took hold of Merlin's head and held it steady as numbing herbs were spread onto his gums around the rotted tooth. Arthur knelt beside his servant with a cloth full of ice pressed against the boys jaw.

Those who weren't holding him still waited to the side out of the way, each taking turns telling the funniest stories they could come up with to keep Merlin's mind off what was about to happen.

"...so there I was in the middle of this field, stark naked..."

"Gwaine we're trying to cheer him up" Leon taunted "Not make him throw up"

Merlin chuckled slightly in spite of himself as Gwaine threw an empty water jug at the other man. It was the first true sign of happiness he had shown all week and everyone was exceptionally relieved to see it.

"Right.." The strange physician stated "I think we're ready to begin.

Everyone holding on to Merlin gripped tighter on which ever limb they were in charge of as he suddenly jolted to get away again.

A leather strap was forced into his mouth to pry it open as gently as possible. Tears began to leak down the teens face once more.

The metal of the pliers was cold against his tongue. The click of it against his teeth was audible throughout the room as everyone fell silent.

"Ok, I'm going to pull on three. " Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, hand grasping tightly on Percival's arm. The large man hugged him closer.

"One...two..." The physician pulled roughly on the tooth, adding a slight twist to the pliers as the root eased its way free of the gum. The pain Merlin had been waiting for came as a sharp twinge which passed quickly, easing away to nothing but an ebb.

It was over.

Most of the knights let go of him. Someone dabbed at his eyes with a cloth, wiping away the tears. (Arthur would later deny it was him) Percy eased his grip but continued to hug the boy from behind offering support.

The first goblet Merlin was offered contained salt water and he obediently washed it around his mouth before spiting the slightly pink liquid into a bowl.

The second was just plain water which he rinsed with again for the first mouthful then greedily gulped down after that.

"You ok?" Leon asked.

Merlin looked up at the concerned faces of the knights and King of Camelot as they stood, sat and crouched around him. Behind them the physician was tidying away his equipment.

Merlin ran his tongue over the gap where his tooth used to be, wincing slightly at the sting which although unpleasant was nowhere near as painful as the tooth itself had been.

The young man smiled weakly, relieved and exhausted and slightly embarrassed at all the fuss he had made. He nodded.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem" Arthur spoke up on behalf of them all "Next time though, don't be such an idiot"

"I'll stop being an idiot when you stop being a prat" Merlin retorted with a grin.

The knights all laughed in relief.

It was good to have him back to normal.

* * *

Written in response to a request. Hopefully it meets the expectations. :)


End file.
